


The Rest of Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Makeup, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set almost four days after Richard and Monica break up. They both realize where they belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Rest of Mine  
>  **Fandom:** Friends  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Richard Burke/Monica Gellar  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,007  
>  **Summary:** Set almost four days after Richard and Monica break up. They both realize where they belong.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

_What the hell was he doing?_ Richard dropped his arm to his side before he could knock. He knew he shouldn’t be there. They had broken up for some stupid reason nearly four days ago. The reason wasn’t important the sad fact was he had let her get away. She was the most important thing in his life and he had lost her due to his own stupidity. As he turned to walk away he knew he should do the honorable thing, leave her alone and let her get on with her life but if she was feeling even half of the pain he was in he couldn’t do that to her.

Without another thought he knocked on the door.

The chains rattled before it swung open. At the sight of Monica he was shocked. She looked like he felt. If he was in agony then Monica was in hell. 

Her mouth popped open and her red-rimmed eyes flooded with tears. “Richard.” She wanted to ask why he was there but all she could get past her constricting throat was his name. It didn’t help that he was standing in the middle of her doorway looking so delicious her mouth actually watered while she felt open, vulnerable her every nerve exposed and raw.

“May I come in?” At the hesitant look on her face he quickly pleaded, “Please, we need to talk.”

Against her better judgment Monica stepped aside and allowed him entrance. She wasn’t really in the mood to talk, she hadn’t been for days but she would take the opportunity to drink in the sight of him. This would probably be the last time she ever saw him.

“What do you wa...?” The question was cut off as her voice broke and fresh tears seared her cheeks as they fell.

She was in his arms in a second. “Shh, sweetheart.” He made shushing noises and his hands rubbed her back as his arms tightened around her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His voice was husky with emotion. Richard cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he began to speak. “As I watched you walk away from me that day the only thing running through my mind was there goes my life.”

Monica stared into his eyes still unable to believe he was really there and she was back in his arms again.

“I realized something today as I was walking aimlessly around the city.”

Even though it was the last thing she wanted to do Monica forced herself to take a step backwards. The more time she let him hold her the more it would hurt when he left. And she didn’t know how much more pain she could take. “What was it?” She hiccupped as she spoke.

“I can’t live without my life, without my heart. I gave that to you the moment we met and I don’t ever want it back.”

Even though her knees almost buckled at his words Monica knew it didn’t change anything no matter how much she wished it did. But she also knew she couldn’t live without him either.

“But I still want...” Monica paused and stared up at his beloved face. While it was true she still wanted the family, the picket fence, and the whole nine yards but as she stood there staring up at him it dawned on her that she didn’t want any of those things with anyone but Richard. They were all meaningless without him by her side. _Why didn’t she see this before they had broken up and caused each other all of this unnecessary pain?_ She cleared her throat and started over. “I just want you.”

A wave of relief swept through his body and he slipped his arms around her waist again, buried his face in her neck and held on tight. He swallowed hard to keep his emotions in check. If he was brutally honest with himself he’d held out little to no hope of himself with Monica but now, maybe just maybe...

He raised his head and looked deep into her eyes. “I will always want you.” Richard caressed her cheeks with the pads of his thumb. “Only you.”

‘So what now? Where does that leave us?” She whispered as she threaded her fingers through his dark hair.

‘Right here. Together.” He cupped his fingers under her chin, and stared into her eyes willing her to believe him. “There is nothing you and I can’t face and conquer as long as we’re together.”

Monica nodded as she cupped his cheek in her hand. His moustache tickled her skin as he turned his head and placed a swift kiss in the center of her palm. A tremor raced through her at his touch. “Richard, I...”

Before she could finish he quickly interrupted. There was something he needed her to hear. He was a little over twenty years older than she was and he felt he should give her fair warning. “I can’t promise you that I’ll be here for the rest of your life, Monica but I swear to you that I will love you for the rest of mine. I...”

She didn’t need to hear anymore. Without another word Monica pulled his head down towards hers and kissed him. They would talk and make plans for their future but that would come much later. For now she was happy just being held in his arms again. Right where she belonged.

 

 

In the years they had together Monica gave birth to two sets of twins, two boys and two girls. Richard was thankful they came in pairs, he wasn’t sure if Monica’s OCD could have handled an uneven number. And even though in the beginning he had had his doubts about having more children late in life the twins were his pride and joy.

Richard gave thanks every single day for the gifts Monica had given him and he kept his promise he loved her for the rest of his life.


End file.
